The present application refers to a snow ski board such as a ski, monoski, a snowboard, or the like. It concerns, more particularly, a relative improvement to a ski board base, to which is affixed at least one supplementary element.
Many snow sports have attracted more and more followers and have evolved significantly in recent years with more and more exacting techniques due to the improved quality of the products. Such is the case, for example, with the sport of snow skiing.
Numerous models of skiing boards are known, and more notably skis that are made of a lengthened beam of which the front extremity is raised to define a tip, while the lower surface includes a sliding surface edged by metallic edges.
Despite the efforts of manufacturers to satisfy the clientele, to this day, a ski does not exist which perfectly brings together the comfort of the user and satisfactory control characteristics for whatever the terrain and whoever the user.